


this feels right (and i'm letting it).

by paleromantic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much please cry with me, Jon is uhhhh In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Martin is taking care of Jon and it's very soft, These men are so in love it's honestly unreal, canon typical levels of tea making, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “You don’t have to do this, you know.” Jon’s voice was soft, just a little rough around the edges from gritting his teeth. “It’s just a little cut.”Martin waved him off. “Oh, it’s no trouble. I hadn’t considered that after everything, it would be the break room microwave door that’d do you in though.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 309





	this feels right (and i'm letting it).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidkidprem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkidprem/gifts).



> Back at it again with the gay fluff.... this ship is killing me and I'm taking you all down with me
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Hold  _ still _ .”

Martin abandoned the cloth he had been holding in favour of getting a fresh one, soaking it in warm water before dabbing it gently against Jon’s bleeding forehead. The man winced harshly, and he hummed in sympathy. The quiet of the break room was suffocating, broken only by Jon’s little grunts of pain and the splash of water whenever Martin went back to rinse the cloth off. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Jon’s voice was soft, just a little rough around the edges from gritting his teeth. “It’s just a little cut.”

Martin waved him off. “Oh, it’s no trouble. I hadn’t considered that after everything, it would be the break room microwave door that’d do you in though.”

The attempt at a joke had the desired effect- Jon snorted quietly and then groaned. “Fuck off, I just didn’t see it.”

“Well, you have been pretty distracted lately. Have you been sleeping?”

“Honest answer?”

Martin paused and then grimaced. “No, I’ll only be worrying.” 

Jon smiled softly and then tilted his head up to give Martin better access to the wound. Of course, Jon could have taken care of himself- he was  _ just fine _ at taking care of himself, no matter what Martin seemed to think, but… he had to admit that it was nice to sit back and be taken care of for a while. Martin kept talking, a soft ramble about how they should really replace the hand dryers in the institute bathrooms with something so eco-friendly because the electricity waste was simple  _ horrendous _ , and Jon felt himself started to zone out, barely feeling the press of the cloth against his head anymore as he hung on every word coming out of Martin’s mouth. He could listen to the man read a receipt with rapt attention, if he was being honest with himself- he was trying to make a habit of it, but it was always harder when it came to Martin- and it was incredibly easy for him to do nothing else but listen to him whenever he spoke. He had listened to him gush about  _ spiders _ , for fuck sake. 

He didn’t stop his rant about Elias’s refusal to think about the environment (“he knows  _ everything _ , he knows how important it is!”) as he crossed the room to fetch a fresh bandage, opening it with gentle hands and cutting it to size before applying it the same way that Martin did everything when it came to Jon, careful and with the man’s comfort in mind. Jon almost laughed at how deeply Martin cared about the issue, but he didn’t want his meaning to be misconstrued. Of course, the issues that Martin cared about were important, but the way that he got so passionate about the things he cared about was just so  _ Martin _ that Jon couldn’t help but let the happiness bubble up inside him whenever he got carried away with it. 

Martin seemed to notice himself rambling, and he cut himself off with a blush and a cough. “Er- sorry. Tea?”

Jon nodded and went to stand, ignoring the headache starting to form at his temples. “Can I help at all?”

The other man handed him a tea towel. “You could wash up the dishes in the sink?”

He raised an eyebrow and then huffed. “Okay.”

Martin smirked. “You should have sat there and done nothing, but you didn’t. Not my fault that you volunteered.”

Jon went to the sink, rinsing off plates and mugs and drying them carefully with the towel Martin had given him. Martin’s own mug was there, an old chipped thing that Tim had gotten him one year for his birthday- off white, with “World’s Okay-est Archival Assistant” printed on the side of it, Tim had ordered it online- and Jon put it on the counter for Martin to use, putting the rest in their rightful places before going to the fridge to get milk. Martin thanked him with a soft smile when he brought it over, adding it to both of the mugs and then lifting Jon’s mug to hand it to the man. Jon took it gratefully, but he couldn’t help the flush spreading over his face when Martin’s hands brushed against his own, their skin sliding together as Martin pulled back to reach for his own mug. The touch, simple as it was, left Jon breathless.

“Thank you.” Jon said, meaning it much more than Martin would understand. Of course, Martin had always seemed to surprise him whenever Jon dared to make an assumption about the man. Jon hoped that he would never stop surprising him like that. 

“My mother always said that tea fixed everything.” Martin smiled distantly at the memory, and then took a sip of his own drink. “I was hoping that if I made you enough, it might help.”

Jon’s stomach flipped, and his chest  _ ached _ with the love he had for the other man. In the beginning, when he started to realise Martin’s…  _ feelings _ for him, he had worried about taking advantage of the man. Martin was so good, so caring and loving and  _ wonderful _ and everything that Jon didn’t deserve to have in his life, and Jon was so… not that. Of course, it hadn’t been long before Jon had found himself falling too- if he hadn’t been falling all along and not realising it, which was entirely possible. Martin had snuck up on him, that was for sure, and now Jon couldn’t unlove him if he tried. And he wasn’t sure if he would have to, either. Martin didn’t seem to be going anywhere, and wasn’t  _ that _ the real kicker of it all? Sure, sometimes people were nice to Jon, but none of them ever seemed to stick around like Martin did. Jon was pretty sure that Martin would stay if he asked- hell, he hadn’t even had to ask yet, had he? He didn’t know what he had done to deserve it, but he hoped that he would be able to keep it up.

He didn’t notice that his hands were shaking, until Martin’s hand came over to rest on top of his own. 

“Jon? Are you alright?”

Jon blinked. It felt like he hadn’t been asked that in years, and his brain processed it on half speed, too slow to catch up with his mouth as he spoke.

“Why?”

Martin frowned, and then bit his lip. “Wh… Why?”

“Why do you care, Martin? Why do you care about me?”

Jon’s voice cracked horribly, but he pressed on when Martin opened his mouth to reply, cutting him off. “I was  _ awful _ to you, why would you bother caring about me when you could be doing anything else?”

Martin was quiet for a moment, and he didn’t meet Jon’s eyes when he spoke. “You know why, Jon.”

Jon swallowed harshly. He supposed he did, didn’t he?

“Martin…”

Martin finally met his eyes, but Jon didn’t know what to say. Wasn’t it hilarious- the man who knew everything, speechless. He watched Martin take a breath, then another.

“Jon.”

There was a moment of recognition between them, and Martin smiled softly, causing Jon’s heart to pause and then restart on double time. Of course, Jon had  _ known _ how Martin felt about him, but what was knowing without recognising what it was? 

He put down the mug with a gentle clatter on the peeling old counter. Martin did the same, mirroring him, and then stepped forward. For a brief moment, Jon thought that the man was going to kiss him, but that thought was quickly squashed when Martin simply pulled Jon into a tight, warm hug. Jon paused, before melting into it- he couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged by anyone, really. Probably  _ college _ , and it had been almost a decade since then. 

Martin tucked Jon under his chin, keeping him close and tangling a hand in his hair, before pulling it out in a smooth stroke and switching to playing with the ends of it. 

When Jon spoke again, he was horrified to hear the shake in his voice. “Martin, I-”

“I know, Jon.” Martin pulled back a little, and Jon’s heart stopped at the thought of the hug ending so soon- but as if the man had read his mind, Martin just dropped a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling him back in and resting back against the counter. 

“No, please.” Jon murmured against the soft fabric of the man’s jumper. “Please, you deserve to know.”

Martin chuckled softly, the vibration of it echoing in his chest against Jon’s ear. “Go on, then.”

Jon reached up to play with a loose thread, fiddling with it gently. “You deserve an apology, for how I treated you. You didn’t deserve it, I should have been nicer to you.”

He didn’t need to look up to know Martin was grinning at him, he could hear it when he spoke. “You know I fell for you when you were being an asshole, right? If you started being  _ nice _ I’d probably think you’d been bodysnatched.”

“I could be  _ nice _ .”

Martin snorted. “Who are you and what have you done with the head archivist?”

Jon let his head thump back down against the man’s chest. “I love you.”

He heard Martin’s sharp intake of breath, realised that he hadn’t even thought before saying it out loud. Before he could apologise, though, Martin replied.

“I love you too, Jon.”

Jon smiled softly, and cuddled in closer. He knew that it would all go to hell again, probably soon, but for the moment… it was just them, and nothing else mattered. 


End file.
